1. Field
The present invention relates generally to beamforming. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, devices, and methods for radio frequency (RF) beamforming in phased array applications.
2. Background
Beamforming may used to control the directionality of the reception or transmission of a communication signal. In transmitting systems, beamformers may be employed between a signal source and antenna radiating elements to “shape” a radiated field in three dimensional space. In receiving systems, beamformers may be employed between antenna arrays and a receiver to affect (shape) the relative spatial sensitivity of a receiving system to signals originating in its field of view.
Radio frequency (RF) beamforming is popular in millimeter wave applications. Conventional RF beamforming architectures present many challenges. As one example, conventional RF phase rotators may utilize power combining and/or power splitting networks, which may split or combine power stage-by-stage. As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, power combining networks and power splitting networks may consume a large amount of area and may exhibit substantial loss.
A need exists for methods, systems, and devices to enhance beamforming in phased array applications. More specifically, a need exists for methods, systems, and devices for reducing an amount of area of a beamforming architecture. Further, a need exists for methods, systems, and devices for reducing power loss of a beamforming architecture.